


CAVM

by Almisian



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Slice of Life, Tsunderes, Xavier Institute, danderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almisian/pseuds/Almisian
Summary: Imagine X-men and a slice of life anime had a baby. But the baby was a dank meme. That's basically what this is.Charlotte lived a life of luxury as a child or a rich business man. But as her mutant powers soon went out of control, her parents decided to transfer her to Xavier Institute. There she meet a group of friends that annoy her to death.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wrote this on valium and i didnt spell check so meh

“Charlotte,” A middle aged man ushered a short pink haired girl out of a limousine, “this will be your new home. I hope you will live up to your family’s name.”

The girl didn’t say anything . She had a cold look on her face. A look of indifference.

The pink haired girl was greeted by a white haired woman.

“Hello? Charlotte Van Allen am I right?” The white haired woman raised her hand for a handshake. “I’m Ms. Ororo Munreo.”

With a straight face, Charlotte grabbed Ororo’s hand and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you.”

Ororo motioned for another student to come forward.

“This is Aiden.” She smiled. “She’ll be showing you around the school and guiding you through lesson for the next couple of weeks.”

The two girls stood face to face with each other in silence. Neither of them stuck their hand out for a handshake. Neither of them even smiled.

“Well…” Ororo laughed nervously, “I’ll leave you two to get along.” And with that Ororo waved and walked away.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Then there was silence.

“You have a really high voice for a guy.” Charlotte said bluntly.

That’s ‘cause I’m not a guy.”

Charlotte was taken by surprise. ‘Not a guy? What the hell? She’d be cute if she were a du-’ Charlotte stopped herself halfway through the thought. ‘What the hell am I thinking…?’

“Well welcome to the school.” Aiden rested her hand on Charlottes shoulder, “Now what am I supposed to call you? Princess or something?”

“Umm..No, fuck you.” Charlotte swatted Aiden’s hand off her. 

“I still need your name.”

“Charlotte.” She was annoyed. Who, you ask? Both of them. “Didn’t you hear me and that Munroe woman!?”

“Well sorry my mutation isn’t superpowered hearing.”

“Whatever.” 

Aiden showed Charlotte around the school. From the dorms to the cafeteria. While they were on the running track they bumped into someone.

“Oh hi Valerie,” Aiden brofisted her, “What’s up?”

“Oh? Who’s this?” Valerie perked up. “Did you trick another girl into thinking you were a guy and got her to be your girlfriend?”

“Wtf Valerie no.” Aiden face palmed. “She’s this new girl. I’m showing her around.”

“And I didn’t trick that girl into thinking I was a guy.” Aiden growled. “And she wasn’t my girlfriend.”

“Umm.. There’s no fucking way I’ll date someone with a face like that.” Charlotte pointed to Aiden. “I have class. I’m way out of her league. Plus, she’s a girl.”

“Hey no problem with girl on girl you know” Valerie laughed. “Besides, Aiden aren’t you gay?”

“I don’t want to talk about my love life.” Aiden sighed. “Especially after being roasted by someone so ‘classy’”

“Umm excuse you!?”” Charlotte crossed her arms. “Are you mocking me!?”

 

“noooOOOooo...You’re really ‘classy’. I can feel the ‘classy’ vibes radiating off your being. So much ‘class’ I can’t handle.” Aiden joked.

“Hmph!” Charlotte growled. “You low life, you better watch out.”

“OOOO I’m so scared.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Valerie stepped in. “Let’s all just chill. Be happy! Okay?”

“Sure…”

“Whatever…”  
Just as their conflict was settled, the lunch bell rang.

“Oh it’s lunch…”

“Whelp, time to eat!” Valerie took Aiden and Charlotte’s hands and ran them to the cafeteria.

The three of them got a table. Aiden and Valerie sat next to each other, while Charlotte sat on the same table, but tried to sit as far away from them as possible. She was basically sitting on the edge of the seat.

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!” A soft voice called. A really short girl ran into view. “I was watching Mr. Howlett walk back to his room! I had to take pictures of him!”

The short girl stood in silence for a few seconds with a spaced out smile on her face.

Suddenly, almost like a switch had been flicked in her brain, she turned her head to Charlotte.

“Wow. I like your hair.” She flopped down onto the seat right next to her. “So light and fluffy and pink. Like cotton candy!”

She reached out to pet it but Charlotte swatted her hand away in disgust.

“Maria don’t be creepy.”” Aiden sighed. “Her name’s Charlotte. She’s a new student here.”

“Oh hai Charlotte!” Maria had a smile so bright on her face that it could blind the living shit out of anyone. “I’m Maria. I’m 17 years old. My height is 143 cm. My BWH measurements are 76, 56, 80. I like cats and dogs. My favourite flavour of ice cream is cookie dough. My favourite colour is purple. My weight is 41.9 kg. My cup size is A”

The whole group sat in silence for a few seconds.

“Maria.” Aiden face palmed once again. “That’s not how you introduce yourself to someone.”

“And there no need to tell anyone your cup size…”

“Eh?” Maria looked in confusion. “But what if they want to know?”

“Then you can tell them when they ask.”

“Hey! If Maria wants to let people know what her cup size is then let the girl do it!” Valerie fist pumped into the air. “You go at it girl!”

“Yaaaaay!” Maria cheered  
“You guys are creepy…” Charlotte shifted even closer to the edge of the seat. “Weirdos….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for rreading fam :^)))))


End file.
